1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method for forming a two-toned brown and reddish brown decorative painted surface for insulation and acoustical board products of mineral fiber or wood fiber construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,956 that acoustical tile may be formed in an embossed pattern to provide a plurality of pyramidal surfaces, the triangular faces of which may be painted so as to provide different sound and light reflecting properties. There are also references disclosing the coloring of brick by the heat reaction of metal compounds, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,739 and 151,387.